The Stupid Things I Do
by Barlowfreak101
Summary: Jackson is 25 years old, two years ago he did something completely stupid that he regretted ever doing. It ruined his life, his relationship with his friends...and it hurt the one person he truly loved...
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe I let her go...am I that stupid to let the girl I had loved for years...slip through my fingers?_

_I didn't...and don't know what to do. Melissa has moved on, but I sure haven't._

_I think of her every night, and I always will. Eric and Taylor, married. Daley and Nathan...married, Lex...he's dating, me...I'm worthless. I mean, I'm still in my bed._

_Nathan and Eric always say, "C'mon man, you'll get over it." But I will NEVER get over Melissa!!! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT FOR LETTING HER GO!!!!!_

_Will I ever get over this...this torment of seeing my friends having a good life while I'm sitting here...thinking of how much of an ASS I am._

_The stupid things I do...can drive everyone away...I'll just have to live with myself._

Jackson stared at his ceiling, he was twenty-five years old, and he was single. He could still remember the day he drove Melissa away from him.

_"Melissa!! It's not what you think!!" Jackson shouted. He was drunk, he was also cheating on Melissa._

_"No, Melissa wait!!" Melissa turned around, tears streaming down her face. "No you listen...I trusted you Cody Jackson, and you went around and cheated on a...a...bleach blonde tramp!! How could you!?" Melissa asked bitterly through her tears._

_Jackson looked at her, "C'mon baby...don't do this..."_

_Melissa wiped her tears and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I'm ending this..."_

_And Melissa left, Jackson turned around. The 'Bleach blonde tramp' looked at him. "You know I'm better than just a bleach blonde tramp..." She said._

_"Jessica!! Please get out of my apartment! You know what, you are a bleach blonde tramp...you...you led me on!!" Jackson shouted._

_Jessica put her hands on her hips, "I led you on...you led me on...with your muscles, your singing...your amazingly hot talents. Your too hard to say 'no' too..." Jessica said in a sexy voice._

_Jackson put his head in his hands, "Please...get out of here. Now..."_

_"But-" "NOW!!!!"_

Yup, Jackson remembered that. How awful he felt, and not only from the hang over he got the other day. He never wanted to hurt Melissa, he also felt stupid for getting drunk in the first place.

The time Melissa had dumped Jackson was when they were twenty-three, Jackson had a good two years to get over Melissa.

Sometimes he did, but Lex often brought up Melissa. Daley and Nathan were mad at Jackson for breaking Melissa's heart.

Jackson had always answered them with the same answer, "I'm sorry, I never meant to screw things up between us!"

Eric had grown to dislike Jackson, he thought that Jackson was a loser. A scum who was only good for about seven years, then turned down the sweetest girl in high school!

Jackson had no way of expressing his feelings the right way, so he always wrote his thoughts down on paper.

All of his songs, his poems, his feelings, his deepest darkest thoughts. He was a whole different person on paper, but in the real world. He hated himself.

He hated that he had to live...every single day with that guilt, hanging in the air. Suffocating Jackson where ever he went.

Jackson wanted to get Melissa back and he wanted to stop wasting his life...wishing he was dead or he was some eskamo in Alaska where nobody knew him.

Because so many of his friends, their parents, his dad, hated him. And he felt that God hated him also, that God was punishing him with this long-lasting-never-ending guilt that put him over the edge.

No matter how much he'd drink, he'd purposely ruin his life. He was never happy. And Jackson wanted a change...

(Okay, this is my second story. Tell my what ya'll think!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jackson sat at his table, drinking coffee. He felt a little bit of happiness, untill he remembered that Melissa would sit on the other chair and drink coffee with him.

Jackson dumped his coffee out and got dressed, he was going out to see his father that day.

Jackson grabbed his boots and went out the door, but before he locked it he heard the phone ring. He opened the door but he wondered if he should just ignore it.

He let the answering machine take it, and he did not believe who it was.

_Jackson...it's me...Melissa, you know I've been thinking...for two years now. I think I should give you another chance, I know you didn't mean what you did...mostly. _

_It was probably because you were...I don't know if I should say this...under the influence, but Jackson...I kinda miss you. Eric and Nathan told me that you haven't seen anyone since that night...and that had me awake all night._

_What's going on? Please call me when you get this message...Melissa._

Jackson was shocked, he couldn't really feel his legs he was that shocked. Jackson ran to the phone but ended up running to the table. _Did Melissa...just call me? _Jackson thought, he wondered if Melissa still cared about him.

But he didn't want to get his hopes up, he wondered if this was all a dream and that he was in bed. And he let that get out of control, he started to believe that his whole life was a dream, and that he was... 13 years old, sleeping in some strangers house!

Jackson took his boots off and sat on the couch, he had a trashy apartment.

The place smelt like achohol because he had no strength to clean everything up, he had only so much money and he barely had any food.

Eric pulled up to his home, Taylor was with him. They were engaged, Eric stopped Taylor at the door. "Okay...Taylor, before we go into my home. There's something I have to tell you..." Eric said.

Taylor looked at him, "What...?" Eric sighed, and he opened the front door. "I have nine brothers and sisters..."

Eric pointed at the little kids jumping around, "That's Davey, he's the youngest, he's seven. That's Kira, she's eight. Thats's Myra, she's eight also. Kira and Myra are twins.

That's Jesse, Holly, Joe, Kevin, Chad, Ryan, Lucas...and Lucas is my nephew," Eric said.

Taylor smiled, "Who's the mother?" "Holly," Eric answered, Holly walked up to them. "Hey," She said.

Eric rolled his eyes, "C'mon, be nicer...she is your sister-in-law to be!!!"

Holly smiled, "Hello," She corrected herself.

Taylor smiled, "Hi, I'm Taylor." "We know, Eric talks too much about you..."

Eric blushed, "Let's go see my parents..."

Daley ran into her living room where she found Nathan, "NATHAN!!" She screamed. Nathan jumped up, falling off the couch.

"What?" He asked. Daley settled down, and she held up a pregnancy test. "Look!"

Nathan looked at the test, he squinted. "Two pink lines...what does that mean?" Asked Nathan.

Daley squelled and hugged him, "I'm pregnant!!" Nathan pulled Daley away from him, he started to sweat. "Oh...wow...I..." Nathan passed out.

Daley narrowed her eye brows, "Nathan...? That's not funny, you said you wanted to be a father!!"

Nathan opened his eyes, "Well, yeah but you didn't have to scream like that..."

"I'm just...I'm just so excited. I imagined having little children, running around the house. Calling our names," Said Daley.

Nathan sat up, "C'mon, you wanted to cure cancer!!"

"Not any more, I want to be what I wanted to be two years ago after Lex's girlfriend had his baby..."

"And what's that?" Asked Nathan. Daley looked at him, "A MOTHER!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson walked into his bathroom, the phone call floating around in his head. He turned the faucet on and splashed water in his face, his hair was long. He had barely shaved because he never did anything outside of his home besides grocery shopping.

Once again, the phone rang. Jackson lifted his head up and listened for the answering machine.

_Jackson, it's Melissa again. Why aren't you answering me? I'm not mad at you any more...Jackson, please pick up...Nathan said that he hasn't seen you any where at all. So you have to be home, c'mon Jackson...please pick up..._

Jackson ran to the phone and picked it up, "Melissa!" He said quickly.

_"Hey..." _Melissa said on the other end of the line.

Jackson wiped his face and laughed, "Wow...I wasn't dreaming..." He muttered.

_"Wasn't dreaming about what?" _Jackson stared at the wall, and then he opened his mouth. "About you calling me, it wasn't a dream it was real."

_"Of course it was real, Jackson...I was just calling to make sure your okay," _Said Melissa.

"Why do you need to make sure that I'm okay?" Asked Jackson, _"Because Jackson, all your friends are worried about you. Jackson...I'm worried about you._

_You have missed out on everything, do you even know that Eric and Taylor are engaged to be married?"_

Jackson sighed, he had messed up big time. "No...I'm sorry,"

_"Daley's pregnant! Lex...Lex is a father?" _Melissa told him, Jackson nearly dropped the phone. "Wow, Lex...who'd knew he'd actually do it with a girl?"

_"Beats me...Jacskon, you mind if I come over?" _Asked Melissa, Jackson looked at his house. "Uh...sure, but I have to clean first."

_"I can help." _Melissa offered. _She really isn't mad at me, thank God that's a relief! _Jackson thought, "Um...sure, do you have any cleaning supplies on you?" Jackson asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

_"Yeah, I do. I'll be there soon, it was nice talking to you again."_

"Yeah, nice to talk to you since the last two years..."

Jackson put the phone down, he took a sniff at his place and covered his nose. "I need...purfume..." Jackson ran into the bathroom and grabbed all the purfume bottles that was in there.

Jackson stopped, "Wait a minute...I don't own purfume..." He then remembered that Jessica, the girl he made out with two years ago, she forgot to take her purfume with her.

"She was a bleach blonde tramp...I wonder what happened to her..." Jackson muttered as he sprayed his house.

Jackson sniffed in the air and coughed, "Damn...too much. I hope Melissa won't mind..."

Jackson picked up the floor as much as he could and through them in the bath tub, "Maybe I still have a chance..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was 19 years old, a single father of a two year old daughter. He loved his daughter, he didn't under stand why his ex girlfriend hated the baby.

He took the child before his ex girlfriend gave her up for adoption, Daley also loved the baby.

His mom and sister helped him with the basics, and the how-to's on changing diapers, bathing and feeding.

Because, as a guy, he really didn't know that. Lex remembered the day Missy-his ex girlfriend-had a fight with him.

_"I'm not keeping this stupid baby!" Missy shouted. Pointing at the baby, she and Lex were only 17 years old._

_Lex stared at her, "The babies not stupid, I love our baby." He said. Missy packed her clothes and stuffed them in her backpack, "Your...baby, it's your fault this baby exists...so you get to keep it. Have fun..." Missy said as she opened the door._

_Lex ran to her, "But what's her name?" He asked. Missy tried to close the front door, "I didn't name it, you name it. It's your daughter,"_

_"It's a she, a SHE!!!" Lex shouted. Missy slammed the door, leaving Lex with their child. Lex walked to the baby and frowned._

_"Your such an adorible baby...I'm gonna name you Nikki."_

And now two years later, Lex was everything a father should be. He knew how to change, feed and bathe the baby.

Lex and Nikki were taking a nap, Lex was fast asleep. He started to feel something grab his nose, "Ugh...Nikki...Nikki stop pulling my nose..."

Lex sat up, his eyes were blood shot. He made his way out of bed and he picked Nikki up and took her to the laundry room to change her diaper.

He found Daley and his mom in the laundry room as well, "Hello...I didn't know you guys were here." Lex said.

Mrs. Marin smiled, "Hey, did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Lex turned around, "Yeah...I guess,"

Daley grabbed his arm, "C'mon Lex, you need a break. You have given Nikki your full attention for two years, you need to relax..."

"I can't relax knowing that I'm not here with Nikki, I'll take her to the park..." Lex told them. Mrs. Marin sighed, "Alright then...well, your father, Nathan, Daley, Taylor...mostly Taylor, and I got you a gift."

Lex picked Nikki up and looked at them, "Really?" He asked.

"And I think you'll like it, c'mon dad." Daley called. Lex rolled his eyes, "Coming..._mom..._"

Daley slowly opened the garage door, "Since your gonna be twenty in one week, we all bought you...a new toy,"

Mrs. Marin put a key in Lex's hand, "I hope you like it, take a look." Lex opened his eyes, in the garage was a brand new car.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Lex shouted. It was a an old convertable, in mint condition.

"Do you think it's suitable to have a baby inside?" Asked Lex, Daley looked at him. "Just have the top on when the babies on board."

"You seem to have a hands on experience with a baby." Lex said sarcastacly.

Mrs. Marin hugged him, "Happy birthday, Lex."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson stared at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a Pepsi-Cola T-Shirt he got on his 22nd birthday and a pair of jeans.

He shaved too, he was trying to look good for Melissa, he wanted to get her back. That is...IF he could get her back.

Jackson heard the buzzer, Jackson dropped his comb and he ran to the door. "Melissa!" He said. Melissa smiled, "Hey, it's so...nice to see you again. Wow, you've really changed."

Jackson blushed, "Well...I...I haven't had the time to get a hair cut and stuff..." He answered.

Melissa came in and put the cleaning supplies on the table, "Wow...uh...this doesn't seem such a shock to me?" Said Melissa.

Jackson kicked a pile of clothes behind the couch, "What doesn't seem such of a shock to you?"

"You said you needed help cleaning...sorry but, this is really dirty." Melissa said.

Jackson put dishes in the sink, "So...lets catch up on each other...what have you been up to?"

Melissa smiled, "You go first,"

"No...you go first...please?" Asked Jackson, he didn't want to tell her that he's been lazy all this time.

Melissa frowned, "Um...I...I'm...engaged..." She muttered. Jackson looked at her, "Wh-what?" Melissa showed him her ring.

"But I thought you said you were gonna give me another chance!" Jackson said. Melissa put her hands in her pockets, she felt that this was _**not **_ gonna go so well.

"I meant, giving you another chance as a friend Jackson. But...I found someone, and I'm sorry..." Melissa said.

Jackson looked down, "No...no it's okay, you deserve the man your going to marry and I'm...I'm happy for you. Congradulations..."

"Thank you...um...if you want...we can start cleaning." Said Melissa. Jackson looked at her, "No...uh...it's okay, I can clean things up...I just...I just needed supplies, my car...isn't working and so..."

"Your saying you want to clean by yourself?" Asked Melissa, Jackson nodded. "It was so nice to see you again," Jackson said.

"Yeah...it was," Melissa muttered. She walked outside, she knew that Jackson was mad at her. But then she remembered that Jackson did stupid things when he was upset.

"Uh...my mom called, she needs the cleaning supplies..." Melissa said. She went into the apartmet and grabbed all of the supplies and left, "Bye Jackson...I'll...talk to you later."

Jackson shut the door and locked it, Melissa covered her mouth and started to cry.

Jackson clenched his fists and grabbed a chair, he picked it up and threw it at the wall.

Melissa stopped when she heard something crash...she could hear Jackson shouting.

Melissa took a deep breath and got in her car, she could not believe that her little reunion with Jackson went like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor walked into Eric's old bedroom, Eric with her. Taylor pushed Eric onto the bed, she smiled. "Come here..." She muttered.

Eric started to unbutton his shirt, "EW!!!!!!!!!" He heard one of the girls scream. Eric sat up, "Myra!! Kira!! What are you doing in my room!?" He asked.

Kira stood up, "This is our room, you moved out five years ago. Remember? Me and Myra's room is no place for you and your girlfriend to have sex in!!"

Eric's face turned white, "I...Taylor and I were not...just about to...love each other, I spilt soda on my shirt...and Taylor was helping me take it off." He muttered.

Myra rolled her eyes, "Oh...yeah you don't know how to take a shirt off yourself. Kira and I, we're eight...and we have eyes."

Eric sighed, "I wish you didn't..."

Eric buttoned shirt and grabbed his keys, "Bye mom!!" Taylor followed him, "Well that was embarrassing..." She said.

Eric opened the car door, "Ya think? We were just about to... do it in front of my innocent little sisters!! Who already know more than they should, and they saw me take my shirt off..." Eric complained.

Taylor buckled her seat belt and looked at him, "By the way...how old is Holly?"

"23, why?" Asked Eric.

Taylor shrugged, "Her son is nine years old...oh my God, you mean she had Lucas when she was...oh my God!!! She was 14!?"

Eric nodded, "Well, that was her mistake...I'm not saying that Lucas was a mistake. Because he wasn't, my family...we used to go to church. And the Pastor always said that un-planned babies weren't mistakes. Sure they acted in sin but the child was and is never a mistake..." Eric said.

Taylor kissed his cheek, "Wow...that was wise, why did you stop going to church..."

Eric looked at her, "Duh Taylor, we stopped going to church when we were stuck on the island."

Taylor blushed, "Right..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three: Two wrongs don't make a right

It was the day after Jackson had seen Melissa, and Eric was coming by to see him.

"Jackson...it's me...Eric, are you there?" Eric asked. He knocked on the door, "Go away..." He heard Jackson call, Eric knocked on the door again. "Jackson, are you okay man?"

"I said go away!!" Jackson shouted. Eric felt that something was wrong, he turned the door knob. And to his surprise the door was unlocked.

Eric walked into Jackson's apartment, "Hello?" He called.

"I'm not...I'm not here!!" Jackson muttered. He got up and crawled into his room, "Jackson, Jackson where are you going?" Asked Eric.

"Jackson, you can't hide forever." He said.

Jackson went to close the door, but Eric put his foot in between the door frame and the door.

"What do you want?" Asked Jackson, Eric looked at him. "Jackson, your pale...open the door. C'mon, open the door."

Jackson refused to open the door, Eric pushed the door open. And he did not believe what he saw, "Oh my God!!!"

(Ooooh, cliff hanger. Sorry it's REALLY short, but I have to go. Will update REALLY soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Jackson, what the hell did you do!?" Eric asked loudly. He ran up to Jackson, "Why are you bleeding!?" He asked.

Jackson looked at Eric, "Why are you here?" Eric got Jackson sitting on the nearest chair, "Stay right there, do you have a first aid kit some where?"

Jackson rubbed his head and sighed, "No...I don't think so..." Eric kicked the door in frustration, "Be more prepared!"

Eric opened the front door and stepped half way out, "Taylor!!! Get the first aid kit that's in the back!!" He shouted.

Eric walked back in and grabbed a towel that was laying around on the floor, "Jackson, you have to tell me what you did!!" He called.

"I'll call the cops if you don't get out of my apartment right now!" Jackson snapped. Eric walked into his room, "Did you fall on something? Why are you bleeding?"

"I...fell on my bed frame..." Jackson lied. Eric got on his knees and grabbed Jackson's arm, "Oh my God, Jackson these cuts are all straight...you were cutting yourself."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "So I reached for a knife, big whoop."

Eric wanted to slap the crap out of Jackson, "Listen to me, Jackson. Your making a big mistake, Melissa said that she saw you yesterday."

Jackson reached over and slapped Eric, "Don't ever mention her name in my house again!!"

"Ow...okay, c'mon. We gotta take you to the hospital, these cuts are really deep." Eric said.

"We can't..." Jackson muttered. Eric looked at him, "Why not?"

"I have no insurrence..." Eric rolled his eyes, "Then I'll pay for your damn bill,"

----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex walked into a little market with Nikki, she was strapped to his back in one of those carriers.

While Lex was looking at diapers, two teenaged girls walked by him. "She's an adorable baby, your lucky."

Lex looked at the girls, "Oh, thank you."

Lex kept walking down the isle and ran into Melissa. "Hi..."


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa looked at Lex, "Hi," She said. Melissa looked at Nikki, "Oh, she's getting so big. She looks just like you!"

Lex smiled, "Thank you, have you heard from Jackson...?" He asked. Melissa looked at him, "No..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric got Jackson in his car, Taylor looked at him. "Oh my God!!!" She shrieked. Eric got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Shut up Tay, we gotta get him to the hospital..."

Jackson groaned, "I don't need your help..." Eric laughed, "Uh, yeah you do. You fricken cut yourself man, don't be an idiot."

"I'm not..." Jackson muttered. Eric kept his eyes on the road, his anger rising. "Jackson!! WHY ARE YOU LETTING YOURSELF BECOME THIS WAY!!! I have never seen you like this..."

Taylor looked at Jackson, "Jackson we still care about you..." She said. Jackson rolled his eyes, "Look, so I got a little dramatic and decided that maybe life isn't good for me. And maybe I shouldn't live at all!!" Jackson said.

Eric slapped his steering wheel, "Well F.Y.I Jackson, life isn't perfect! Suck it up! How could you sink so low just because of a girl!?" Taylor sighed, she hated to see Eric get mad. It made him look ugly

"Jackson, we're still your friends. We'll do anything to make sure that your okay,"

"I don't want to be okay, I thought I'd get a second chance with Melissa...turns out she's getting married." Jackson muttered.

Taylor smiled, "She is?"

Eric pulled up to the hospital, "Taylor, stay in the car please." He got out of the car and opened the back door, "C'mon Jackson, you have legs."

Jackson looked at Eric, since when did Eric care that much. Jackson sighed and got out of the car, for some reason he couldn't feel his legs.

Jackson fell over, but Eric had caught him. "Jackson," Jackson passed out.

Eric picked Jackson up and threw him over his shoulder, "Taylor!! Get out of the car and come here! We have a problem!"

Taylor got out of the car and ran up to her husband. "What happen?"

Eric pushed the hospital door open, "I think he's drained..."

"What?" Asked Taylor, Eric looked at her. "I think he lost a lot of blood."

To Eric's surprise, Jackson was quite light. Eric walked up to the counter, "Excuse me my friend got hurt, and he passed out in the parking lot..." He said.

The man working at the counter looked at him, "This is a bank!" He said. Eric looked at him, "Are you serious!? Where's the hospital?"

"Next door, right next to us...here, let me call the ambulance for you." Said the man. Eric smiled, "Thank you,"

The man picked up his phone, he looked at Eric. "Son, your nose is bleeding."

Eric kept holding onto the passed out Jackson, "So? My friend cut his arm. He lost a good ammount of blood!"

"Well, just stay here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was walking with Lex, when her cellphone rang. "Eric," She said, looking at her caller ID. "Hey, what's the matter? Your freaking out!"

"Jackson's hurt!! He...fell." Eric lied.

Melissa gasped, "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?"

"Yes...and no...we accidently went to a bank by accident. But now I'm in an ambulance, taking him to the hospital." Eric said.

Melissa put her groceries in her car, "I'm coming!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." Eric muttered.

"Why not?" Asked Melissa, Lex looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Jackson's hurt,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ow..." Jackson moaned. Eric looked at him, "Should've thought twice before you decided to get all barbearic on your arm..." Said Eric.

Jackson opened an eye, "I think I sunk too low this time..." He muttered. Eric started to laugh, "Finally!! Jackson, we've been missing out on our best friend for years. Your back man!"

Jackson looked at him, "Alright, thank you for saving me. Your a real hero..." Jackosn said sarcastically. Eric nodded, "Okay, well Taylor and I better go. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Eric and Taylor left, Jackson stared at the wall. "Jackson, what did you do?" Asked someone, Jackson turned his head to the person. "Melissa..." He muttered.

Melissa walked up to him, "How did you cut yourself Jackson, find a knife somewhere?" She asked. Jackson looked away, "I fell on my bed frame, it's very sharp..."

Melissa put her hand underneath Jackson's chin and turned his head to her, "Listen Jackson...I know you cut yourself on purpose. Taylor told me...but that's...I don't know, do you really love me that much you'd physically hurt yourself just to prove your point?"

Jackson looked at her, "I'm sorry, I just wanted what we had on the island. A good friendship, and now it's ruined..."

Melissa sat down next to him, "It's not ruined, why would you think that?"

"Because..." Jackson said, "Your getting married..."

Melissa nodded, "Yeah...but we can still be really good friends," She said. Jackson smiled, "That would be nice..."

_Jackson looks great...I mean...really great... _Melissa thought. Jackson couldn't stop staring at her, _wow...she looks hot!! Like...hotter than hot, crap... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three

Jackson POV

_And, here I am...at my dad's apartment. I haven't even knocked on the door yet and I feel like throwing up._

_Suck it up Jackson, I pressed the doorbell. "I hate that sound...who is it!?" I heard my dad yell._

_"Um...it's Jackson, your son..." I said. My dad opened the door an inch, "I have no son...named Jackson," He muttered._

_Oh, right. "It's me...your son Cody Jackson," "Cody Jackson ?" My dad asked. _

_"Yeah, dad it's me." My dad stared at me, his eyes blank. Like they always were, for as long as I could remember._

_"Well, come in. Cody, let's talk." He said._

_"So...dad...what have you been up to?" I asked. My dad sat down, "Cutting people open,"_

_"Oh, that's right. Your a doctor, I forgot." "Where have you been, Cody?" He asked me. I looked at me shoes and then stared at him, "I've been around here, working on cars...hanging. Why haven't you answered my calls, I miss you."_

_I tried to be honest with my father, he isn't a very good man. For a doctor, he's been in jail twice for accidentally killing people with the wrong medicine._

_"I've been busy, so...your step-dad Murey Jackson...your mom changed your last name?" Asked my dad, and yes my mom had changed my last name._

_"Uh...yeah..." I'm an Anderson, but I went with my step-dads last name. Jackson._

_"Now listen Cody, I didn't mean to abondon you..." A woman walked into the room, "Sweetie, where are my shoes..."_

_"Not now, Darcey. I'd like you to meet my son, Cody." My dad said. I put on a smile, "Hi..."_

_The woman looked at me, "I didn't know that you were my husbands son!" _

_"Wow," I muttered. I guess no one knew that the famous doctor had a son, I shook my dads wife's hand._

_A younger girl walked by, "Mom, I can't find my lip stick." _

_"I think you look beautiful without it," I said. Being nice, the girl looked at me. "Who are you?"_

_"He's my son, darling." My dad said. The girl stared blankly at him, "I have an older brother?" She asked. I looked at my dad and Darcey, "You mean, you...had her together?" I asked._

_The girl smiled, "Yes, I'm their daughter. I'm Avril, by the way." "I'm Jackson, Cody Jackson...but please call me Cody." I said._

_Avril smiled, "So, your my big brother...how old are you?"_

_"25..." "Cool, I'm 17." Avril giggled._

_I looked at my dad and smiled, "I'll call you sometime, Avril...Darcey," Darcey smiled, "Oh, please call me mom."_

_"Mom...it was nice meeting you and Avril, hopefully I'll see you again."_

_I walked outside, that was...not as bad as I thought it would be._

ONE WEEK LATER

Jackson met up with his dad at McDonalds, "So...dad..." Jackson started, "I didn't know I had a sister, what's Avril like?"

Mr. Anderson looked at him, "Oh, Jackson, if I can call you that...you only met one of your sisters." He said. Jackson looked at him, "Really, how many sister's do I have...?"

"Seven..." Mr. Anderson mumbled. Jackson's eyes grew wide, "SEVEN!?!"

"Well, when your mother and I were 19. Your mom found out that she was pregnant with you, before you were born. Well, your mom and I divorced.

When I was 21 I met Darcey, we were got married...we had our first daughter Ashley, and then Heather came. Then Terri, then Natasha, and Avril...then the twins...Cici and Keke." Jackson's dad explained.

"Well, someone got busy..." Jackson muttered.

Mr. Anderson laughed, "Trust me, when you meet your sisters. You'll like them, their sweet girls."

"But c'mon, seven sisters...plus me, dad...you have eight kids." Jackson said. Mr. Anderson nodded, "I know, you see? Darcey wanted a large family. But when we got to seven daughters I said, 'That's enough, no more kids.' I said that I have a son, my only son...my oldest child."

Jackson started to laugh, "I feel bad for you dad, all those girls...that's not fair."

"I know it's not, because there's a band...what's it called...Jonas Brothers...did you know that their still playing? Any way, all of the older girls won a contest and they are going to a concert. I need you to drive them."

"What? Your going to make me go to a sissy boy concert where all the girls scream!?" Asked Jackson, Mr. Anderson laughed. "Oh yeah,"

"Dad, that's not fair!" "Oh yes it is," Jackson ran up to him, "Let's define fair shall we? You having seven girls is unfair, meeting your only son again in the last six years. That's fair, making your only son drive his SEVEN SISTER'S to a Jamis Brother's concert is unfair!"

Mr. Anderson looked at him, "It's fair...and it's the Jonas Brothers. Keep up with the today son,"


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson ran up to his dad, totally shocked and mad that he had to drag around half of his younger sisters.

"Wait dad. Ashley's 24 right...why can't she drive?"

Mr. Anderson laughed, "She and all of the other girls are lousy drivers...that's not my problem,"

"Well, technically it is." Jackson mumbled, "Alright, I'll drive my...four younger sister's to that concert..."

"Thank you Jackson,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am screwed..." Lex muttered. "I'm a single dad, no girl in my life. Screwed!" He complained to Daley, Daley looked at him. "And I'm not enough?" Lex sat up, "Please, your my sister...not my girlfriend." Daley thought a minute, "Well...you have a point,"

Jackson ran into the room, "I have seven little sisters!!" He shouted. Lex shot up with a big smile on his face, "Really!? What do they look like!?"

"Well, I only met one...and she's seventeen. Her names Avril," Jackson remembered. Lex looked at him, "Hello, what does she look like?"

"Brunnette, kinda gothy, but real nice."

"Jackson, that's awesome. I'm guessing you met your father," Daley said. Jackson nodded, "Except...there's one thing my dad told me to do."

"What?" Asked Lex, "I have to take four of the older girls to a stupid Jonas Brother's concert..."

Daley screamed, "NO WAY!!!! Please take me with you!!" Jackson walked outside, "No, sorry but I'm already trying to get of having to take my sisters to that thing."

Daley sighed, "Another year, another missed concert."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and Taylor laid in bed, Taylor ran her fingers through Eric's hair and muttered. "I wonder how Jackson's doing..."

Eric yawned, "No, Daley called...she said that Jackson is macho busy. Turns out he has seven lost sisters and he has to take four of the older girls to this concert..."

"Well, that's crewl..." Taylor said. Eric looked at her, "How?"

"If it's a boy band concert, the girls are bound to scream their ass's off..."

"Like you did last year?" "It was Die Hopeless!!" Taylor shouted.

"Well, sorry..." Eric muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week- THE CONCERT

Morning

Jackson rolled over, he pulled his covers closer to him. For it was really cold.

"JACKSON!!!" He heard someone scream over the intercom in the living room, "Get your sleeping ass out of bed, we're gonna be late!"

Jackson got out of bed and walked to his door, he peeked through the little hole that was on the door. "Who are you?"

"Uh...your sisters' that are waiting to go to that concert."

"It's seven-fifty, it's too early. Your older brother said so." Jackson said. He began to shut the door, "Wait, Jackson. We want to be the first ones there!!"

"When is this...Jonas Brother's concert?" Asked Jackson, the oldest sister Ashley looked at him. "At four..."

"I am not going to wait around till four o'clock, and then have to bare myself and listen to all your screaming!" Jackson shouted.

"There's no time for complaining Jackson, please. We really want to go,"

"Your 24, 21, 19, and 18 years old. One of you must know how to drive..." Stated Jackson, Ashley shook her head. "None of us are good drivers, so we walked here."

"Here's my keys, it's the black convertable in the front." Jackson mumbled. He yawned and went to his room to get his clothes on, "Stupid chics..."

30 MINUTES LATER

There was ice on the road, snow on the sides. There were signs up that said, 'Caution, use chains.' Jackson had a massive headache from not getting his wanted ammount of sleep, in front of him was a gaint RV.

"That guys gonna crash if he doesn't slow down..." Jackson muttered. Ashley looked at him, "Can you be any less negative?"

"Oh, you want negative, I'll give you negative. I wish I never met our dad, how's that for negative?" Asked Jackson, Ashley laughed. "Your an idiot!!"

"Whatever..." Jackson said. Ashley looked at him, "Jackson, I was just playing...c'mon, take it like a man."

"I am taking it like a man, I'm just pissed that I have to drive to a stupid boy band..." Jackson said. Heather looked at him, "Yo, Jackson. You got anything on you?"

Jackson slammed the brakes, "What the hell do you think I am!?" Heather sighed, "I was just asking, because they won't let anyone in if they have stuff on them..."

"I'm pot and gun free, happy?" Asked Jackson. Terri clapped her hands, "The Jonas Brother's song is on!! Yay!!" Natasha leaned forward and turned the volume up.

"I will fly, high and kiss the stars tonight. If you promise you'll never leave me..." The girls sang, Jackson sighed loudly and tried to keep focus on the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley went to a doctor's appointment with amazing news, "I'm having twins," She said. Nathan looked at her and choked on his water, "What the...t-twins? We had an agreement on this baby, one kid at a time!! NOT TWO!!"

Daley looked at him, "Nothing can stop mother-nature, and God. If he wanted me to have twins, then I'll have twins!"

Nathan nodded, "Alright, you win. What are the sex's though?"

"Don't know yet, c'mon. Let's get some pizza,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stood in front of Mr. Anderson's apartment, Jackson had given him the aparment number.

Lex knocked on the door, "I'll get it!" A girl called. Lex messed with his hair and stood tall. "Hello...may I ask who you are?"

Lex smiled, "I'm Lex, your brother's friend. You must be Avril,"

"No, I'm Cici. Avril's over there, do you want me to get her?" Asked Cici, Lex nodded. "Yes please,"

"Oh, please come in."


	10. Chapter 10

Lex smiled and walked into The Anderson's apartment, "So...your Jackson's little sister?" He asked. Cici nodded, "Are you serious? I thought that it was all a joke!"

Lex laughed a little and sat down, "AVRIL!!! THERE'S SOME GUY HERE FOR YOU!!!" Cici screamed. Lex jumped, "What was that!?"

Avril ran into the living room, "I am so sorry, sometimes Cici get's a little temperatic...she's a...special person." She said. Lex stood up, "Hi, I'm...I'm...a friend of your brother." He said.

"Which brother?" Avril asked. Lex stared at her dumb-founded, "Isn't Jackson your only brother?"

"I was joking! Jackson told me about you, I'm Avril." Lex smiled at her, "I know, Cici told me. So, uh...um...Jackson...he uh...he..." Lex didn't know what to say.

Avril looked at him, "Jackson told you that he had sisters...so you rushed over here to check us out?" She asked.

Lex blushed, "I don't know, I...I...um...so what do you like to do?"

"I like to sing, write music, play guitar...piano. And that's it, you?" Avril said.

Lex looked at the ceiling, "Um...I like to build stuff," Avril leaned back, "Sweet..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson parked his car, he looked at his sisters. "Why are we here so early? No one's here!"

Ashley looked through the window, "What?" She looked at a sign, "THEY CANCELLED!?!?!"

All the girls screamed, Jackson rolled his eyes. "Who cares, you guys are big girls. And big girls don't cry!!" Ashley slapped him, "So much for unexpected showfur (SP?)!!" Terri sighed, "My life was perfect until Mr. Hot-but-totally-uncool...showed up!!"

Jackson stared at them, "I am not uncool, what makes you think that I'm uncool?"

"You keep complaining about this concert!!!" Natasha shouted. Jackson laughed sarcastacally, "Oh, yeah. Look, girls...I'm a guy, I'm not gay. I will not go out there and scream for the Jonas Brothers just to make you guys happy!"

Terri stared at him, "Well, can you at least check what's going on out there?"

"No!! It's none of my business! I will not go!" Jackson said. Ashley leaned over and opened Jackson's door, "Go!" She said as she pushed him out, Jackson stumbled over and scowled. "The only time I will do this for you!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat on the couch, staring at the fire place. Her fiance Jesse sat down next to her, "Hey, beautiful." He said.

Melissa looked at him, "Hi..." Jesse leaned in for a kiss, but Melissa moved back.

She was getting feelings again for Jackson, but she didn't want to tell Jesse...yet.

"I'm gonna go...take a walk," She said.

----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Eric stared at Nikki, Lex's baby. "Don't eat my chips..." He muttered. Taylor walked into the living room where she found Eric and Nikki eating in front of the TV.

"You know, Daley's pregnant with twins...why couldn't she take care of the baby!?" Asked Eric.

Taylor laughed, "C'mon Eric, Daley's not feeling well. Remember, twins?"

Eric stared at her, "I don't care, Nikki...is a pain in my backend. I don't want to deal with this baby or any bady!"

Taylor frowned, "But what if I want a baby...a little boy or a little girl?"

Eric shot up, "There's no way, I'm sorry Taylor. But I just don't want to be a father!!"

Taylor ran to her room and slammed her door, "I HATE YOU!!!"

Eric rolled his eyes, "She'll get over it..."


	11. Chapter 12

(A/N: Okay, so. Maybe I should just continue with the story, I was rereading my work and the only problems were the parts with the Jonas Brothers. Lol, so, I'll keep this story up)

Chapter ten:

Jackson laid on his couch, that day was a night-mare. His sisters needed to learn how to drive and to get a life, their all still single. And that, Jackson could not believe. Going to check out what was wrong with the Jonas Brothers' Reunion concert was not fun at all, all he got was a kick in the butt and a well-written speech about how it was rude to ask "What the hell? You know, my sisters woke me up at seven AM! SEVEN AM! To get to a cancelled sissy Jonas Brothers' show. Why is it cancelled? I would rather crawl in a pit and die, that listen to whining 24 to 18 year olds. Why are they cancelled?!"

So, Jackson got escorted to his car and told to never come back again. Which that pleased Jackson, he never wanted to come to a Jonas show.

His fathers a famous doctor, he didn't have the time to teach his seven daughters how to drive...which meant that Jackson was now the driving teacher.

Jackson stood up and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, the phone rang as he grabbed some icecream as well.

"Hello?"

"Jackson! It's me Melissa."

"Hey, what's wrong...you sound a little tense." Jackson said as he put his beer down.

"Well, I am tense. You know, I'm sorry for letting you know that I'm engaged. I'm just-I just thought that you should know!"

"Mel," Jackson said firmly, "I'm not mad at you, it's your life, he's your man. I don't have a problem with your relationship at all!"

"Really?" Aksed Melissa.

Jackson nodded, "I'm sorry, for what happened, you know. Years ago, we were what, nineteen? I was stupid, I did something that cost something that I loved more than anything. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later..." And he hung up..

MELISSA

Melissa stared at the phone and sank into her chair, she started to cry hard. She was caught in that stupid annoying love triangle, but, truthfully, she didn't really love Jesse anymore. She wanted Jackson back, she'd forgiven him, but she wasn't sure if Jackson would take her back. He still thinks that she's getting married.

Melissa kicked her own self for not telling Jesse that she didn't love him any more, and for not telling Jackson that she loved him.

She was a fraid that Jesse would hurt her, because he'd been strange lately and she was more afraid that if she told Jesse about loving Jackson. That Jesse would kill Jackson.

The emotions were never ending, Melissa wanted what she had at the island, and everything else before that incendent in 2010. Was it her fault? No.

Was it too late for her to get back with Jackson? Yes, it was too late. Jackson assumes that she _was _marrying Jesse.

But that wasn't the truth, the truth lies where ever Melissa puts it. She has two choices...either she keeps lying to Jackson about loving Jesse, and marries the man. Or she tells Jesse how she really feels and hopes that he would not hurt her like she thinks that he would.

(I don't want to make you guys upset, so here is a new chapter! Emily)


	12. Chapter 13

Lex stood at Mr. Anderson's front door, taking a long-drawn out breath. He knocked on the door, the oldest sister Ashley answered it.

"Hi, Lex. Are you here to see Avril?" Ashley asked. Lex shook his head, "No, I'm here to see your father." Ashley nodded, "Okay, he's over there in the living room. Hold on, dad! Avril's friend wants to talk to you!"

Mr. Anderson looked up from his newspaper, "Hello, you must be Alexander, my daughters friend. Right?"

Lex nodded, "Right, and I wanted to ask you a question..."

Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow, "What...kind of question, son?"

Lex shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'd like to take your daughter to the movies, if your okay with that."

Mr. Anderson thought a minute, "You look like a decent man, not any of those black haired with purple tipped boys that Avril used to date. I approve. Alright, can you please step off my carpet. I just got it cleaned."

Lex walked off the carpet, "Sorry, sir, thank you sir!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson stood staring inside the hood of his car, "What the..." Jackson reached into the hood and pulled out several cans of beer, "Bobby..." Jackson walked over to the apartment next to him, "Bobby get the hell out here!!" He shouted as he pounded on the door.

Bobby opened the door, "What man?"

Jackson threw the smashed beer cans at him, "Why are you stashing your beer in my car? You destroyed my ride man!"

Bobby back up against his door, "Whoa, sorry dude. The cops can't know that I'm still drinking! So I hide the stuff, they'll never know that the beer and drugs are in your car."

Jackson raised an eye brow, "There's drugs in my car too?"

Bobby nodded slowly, Jackson grabbed him by the collar. "Damn it, Bobby! What if the cops _do _look in my car, what if they _do _find the drugs. They'll think that it's mine! And I'll be in big trouble, prison trouble!"

Bobby swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Jackson, I was just trying to save my ass you know?" Jackson dropped Bobby and turned around and shut the hood of his car, "Well start thinking of the saftey of someone elses ass, got it?"

Bobby nodded and ran into his apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daley opened the freezer and grabbed a box of icecream, "Hello beautiful..." She muttered as she grabbed a spoon, she was about four months pregnant, and because she was carrying twins. Her hormones were out of control.

Stabbing the icecream with her spoon, and bringing the icecream to her lips. She heard Nathan walk through the door, "Honey I'm home,"

Daley sighed and put the spoon in the sink and put the icecream back in the freezer, "Nathan, I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

Nathan smiled, "By what, induldging yourself in fudge, I have a better idea. How about you and I watch the classic movie 27 dresses?"

Daley smiled and hugged her husband, "Oh, alright. Your dinner is in the microwave, I'm gonna go for a bath."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 14

Eric sat down at the table, Taylor hasn't spoke to him since he had told her that he didn't want children. It was typical, normal for a guy not to want to have children. Especially when you just got married seven months ago.

The phone rang a couple times before Eric heard it, "Eric!! Aren't you going to answer that thing?!" Screamed Taylor. Eric stood up, letting out a deep drawn out sigh. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eric, it's me Melissa."

Eric put a smile on his face, "Hey, Mel! How are you doing?"

Melissa broke down crying, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Can't take it anymore? What?"

"I still love Jackson! But he thinks that I love Jesse!" Melissa cried.

Eric sighed, "Do you love Jesse?"

"No!!" Melissa cried out. "I don't! I am in love with Jackson, I can't tell Jesse though."

"Melissa, that's stupid! You _have _to tell him! If he finds you and Jackson kissing in a room, do you really think that he will be like, "Oh, okay Melissa. I understand, you love him more. That's just fine! I'll be the first to ask to be his best man." Melissa do you really think that's gonna go like that?"

"No...but I'm afraid that he'll hurt me!" Melissa said.

Eric slapped the counter in frustration, "Mel! Then break up with him, don't tell him about Jackson. If you say that your going to break up with him just to be back with your ex boyfriend. He'll be pissed!"

Melissa cried again, "Well, I'm sorry!"

"Well tell that to Jesse,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(A sorta short chapter, I know. I won't be here today to really update it. It's meh birthday, so, see ya!!)


	14. Chapter 15

THREE WEEKS LATER

Ashley walked over to Jackson's apartment that morning, the sun was barely up.

She climbed up the stairs and pressed the buzzer, "Who's there…?" Her brother mumbled over the intercom.

"It's your sister, Ashley."

"Go away!" Jackson answered. Ashley sighed, "Can you teach me how to drive?"

Jackson sighed, "No." Ashley hit the buzzer twice, "Jackson c'mon!! I walked all the way down here so you get your fat ass ready!! NOW!"

Jackson closed his eyes, "I really don't have time for this Ashley, just go home! Please,"

Ashley pounded on the door, "Damn it! Cody Richard Jackson! Get dressed!"

Jackson opened the door, "Just sit on the couch, I am gonna make coffee, have breakfast…watch the game."

Ashley looked at him, "Are you-"

Jackson nodded, "Oh, I'm damn serious. I want to relax on Saturday, and watch football, have a couple beers, eat pizza…eat all the ice cream before Daley eats it."

"Who's Daley, your girlfriend?"

"No, my pregnant friend…she'll eat everything, so it's best there's no food in the house when she's here…" Jackson said. He yawned and scratched his chest, "So, you plan on being…a guy?"

"Yeah, wait, planning on being a guy, you mean this whole time I haven't been a guy?"

"Never mind Jackson, where's the Clorox?"

"Huh?" Jackson muttered. He slowly walked into the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee. Then someone knocked on the door again, "Jackson! Open up, it's Avril!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "God must be punishing me right now,"

He opened the door, his little sister in tears. "Avril, it's six fifty, why are you banging on my door in tears…"

"It's because of that brunette bastard!" Avril shouted. Jackson looked at her, "Brunette bastard? Who?"

"Alexander Marin; that little whore boy has a kid! A KID!!" Avril whined. Jackson just stared at her, "And?"

"And!? AND!? Look, we've been dating for three weeks, three dates, and we finally start to make out on the couch and this little baby girl walks up to him and she says, "Daddy!" Oh my God, he had sex with another girl!"

This was no surprise to Jackson, as a man himself, sex is enjoyable. And he didn't want to hear his sister complain about Lex.

"I don't care; this was when the kid was seventeen. Avril, I've known this kid since I was sixteen. He's not a bad guy!"

"But he never told me!" Avril cried out, Ashley handed Avril a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Have a heart Cody, Avril, what happened next?" Asked Ashley, Avril sniffed. "Well, I got mad; I asked if she was his child. And he said that he should have told me sooner, he told me he builds things. He never told me that he's a father!"

Jackson sighed, "Avril, trust me, it was this one night fling with his ex girlfriend. If Missy took the baby, then Lex would be baby free, but Missy hated the kid and threw the baby to Lex. Avril he had no choice but to raise her!"

Avril shook her head, "It's over…"

"Oh, don't do that to him, Avril. He's lonely!"

"Then he can be together with his daughter, she seems to love him more than I do."

"Well duh, that's because he's her daddy!" Jackson shouted. Avril stood up, "It's over still, he can be alone for the rest of his life, and I don't care about his loneliness!!"

Jackson rubbed his forehead, "Fine…have it your way…"

"He is such a sneak, "I build! And oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm also a father!" Jackass…" Avril said.

Jackson grabbed his coffee and sighed, "Why don't you talk to Lex?"

"Hell no! That is exactly what he wants!" Avril whined.

"Well my answer is as good as yours Jackson," Ashley said.

"My Saturday is screwed!"

(Lots of bad language in this chapter, sorry, but I was showing how Avril felt about Lex! R&R!!)


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: Jackson's dream

"_Daddy! Daddy!!" The sound of little kids came closer and closer, until something jumped on me. "Who did that?" I shouted. I opened my eyes, a little boy and a little girl smiled at me. "Daddy, mommy's making breakfast, hurry up before it gets cold!"_

_Daddy…what the hell? I sat up, I noticed something shiny on my left hand, it took me a while to figure out that it was a wedding ring._

_I was married…how did I get married? Did I go to the bar yesterday night and get drunk…find a chic and head for Vegas? But this is my apartment…_

"_Hello?" I called. A beautiful woman stood in the kitchen making pancakes, and they smelt delicious._

"_Is that you honey?" She called. She had long black hair, it was too familiar._

"_Yeah…it's me." I muttered. I put on my shirt and walked out into the kitchen, "Who…"_

_The woman turned around, Melissa!! I was married to Melissa…did we both get drunk and head for Vegas yesterday…and what about the kids? Where…how…huh?_

"_Are these your kids?" I asked. Melissa looked at me, "Nope, their our kids…don't you remember four years ago, we both got served a little too much of those martinis and we got crazy."_

"_Did we head to Vegas?" I asked again. Melissa shook her head, "We were at Nathan's house, relax, we were already married."_

"_We were?"_

"_You don't remember do you?" Asked Melissa, I looked at the two kids and then I looked back at Melissa. "Uh…yeah, it might have escaped me."_

"_The pancakes are done; I got your favorite syrup, raspberry."_

"_Ooooh, those look delicious, thank you!"_

"_Do you want some butter with that?" Melissa asked me, her tone pleasant._

"_Yes, thank you…Mel, um honey…how old am I"_

"_Your almost 32,"_

_32!! WOW!! Is this a dream or am I in the future?_

"_Jackson, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah…I was thinking about something. Where's Eric and Taylor? Daley and Nathan, Lex?"_

"_Don't you mean Lex and Avril? They got married three years ago, don't you remember that?"_

_I had to lie, or she might think something was up. "Yeah, sure I do!"_

"_By the way, your sister is engaged, she called me this morning,"_

"_Oh? Who's she engaged to?"_

"_Jeff Garner, I think…"_

"_Hey…isn't Jeff that guitarist kid?"_

"_Yeah, I think that's him." Melissa responded as she served the kids, next Melissa pulled out a pitcher of milk._

"_Do you want some?" She asked me. I nodded with a smile, next thing I know…Melissa dumped the milk on me, with a frown on her face. "This is what you could have had if you didn't cheat on me!" She shouted. Soon, she and the kids vanished, and then images of Jessica, and Jesse filled the room._

"_Forget the drama queen…" Jessica coaxed. "You've got me…"_

"_Stay away from my girl, punk." Jesse shouted._

_WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Crashed.

Melissa stood at the kitchen counter, eyeing her keys, _should I tell Jackson that I love him?_

She thought a minute and ran into her bedroom, the 2008 Hartwell High year book.

Melissa sat on her bed and flipped through the pages, _'The Prom King and Queen, Cody Jackson and Melissa Wu.'_

8 years ago

_Melissa stood at her locker, checking her make up, she smiled and stared down at her long black prom dress._

"_Mel, you look so beautiful…" A familiar voice murmured. Melissa looked up, "Jackson, wow!"_

_Jackson wore a black tux, the tradition suit. He pulled out a box, "I didn't know what to get you for this dance, but Eric and Nathan said that this is the best."_

_Jackson opened the box, revealing a beautiful corsage._

_Melissa smiled at it, "Thank you, Jackson! It's beautiful!"_

"_But not as beautiful as you," Jackson said as he leaned in for a kiss, Taylor and Daley ran in. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Taylor squealed, "Guess who got voted Prom queen and king!?"_

_Jackson sighed and smiled teasingly, "You and Eric,"_

"_Nope! You and Melissa!" Taylor said as she clapped her hands._

_Melissa gasped, "Me, him, we?"_

_Daley nodded, "Everyone thinks that you two look so cute together!"_

_Jackson laughed, "That's awesome! But what do we do?"_

"_Except the crowns!!"_

The crowns, Melissa had hers somewhere in her closet. She jumped off her bed and ran into the closet and dug for the crown.

Once she found it, Melissa let the memories sink in. _I'm going to tell Jackson I love him! _She decided. She put the crown away and ran into the kitchen-grabbing her keys and purse.

--Eric, Jackson and Lex--

Eric and Jackson stared at Lex's vintage car, drooling as if in love.

"Lex! It's beautiful!" Jackson said as he ran his hand across the front door.

Lex smiled proudly and put his daughter on his shoulders, "Thanks! Wanna take it for a spin?"

Jackson stared at him with wide eyes, "Heck yeah I do!"

Eric scowled, "Wait, Jackson gets to drive?" He pouted, Lex shrugged. "I guess,"

"That's not fair!" Eric shouted as he got in the back seat, Lex put Nikki in her car seat and fastened the seat belt.

"Your not fair," Lex responded when he got in the passengers seat.

Jackson buckled up and looked at the steering wheel, "Fine leather…sweet," He murmured, Lex nudged him. "Start the engine,"

Jackson obeyed and twisted the key in the ignition, the engine roared like a lion. Jackson was very pleased with that sound.

Lex pressed a button and the hood of the car closed, "For the baby,"

Jackson put the car in reverse and pressed on the gas pedal, "Dang, this thing is so smooth!"

He started down the road, smiling and feeling proud-even though the car belonged to his friend.

"So your mom and sister found this?" Asked Jackson, Lex nodded. "For my 19th birthday,"

Eric tapped Lex's shoulder, "Dude, trade places, I'll live with your mom and Daley, and you can deal with my hormonal wife!"

Jackson laughed, "Is Taylor _still _looked in that bedroom?"

"She wants a baby that bad, I'm twenty-five years old! I don't want a family right now!"

"Cut her some slack, think about it," Jackson began, "Fishing with your kid, possibly a foot ball star?"

"What if it's a girl? I don't want a girl!" Eric complained. "What about you chief, you and Melissa never worked out. How are you feeling about that?"

Jackson scowled, "Don't talk about it! Please!!" He hung a left and headed for the highway

"I'm telling you, get over it! Jackson there's a lot of woman out there!"

"Melissa is the only woman I need…and I can't have her, Jesse has her."

Lex rolled his eyes, "You guys are so negative, I've been a widower for two years, I'm not negative!"

"You were negative the first seven months, if me or Nathan came over to say hi, you'd jump on us and cry like a baby." Eric said.

Jackson looked down the road, "What's that?"

"Jackson, watch where your going! Jackson watch out!!"

Jackson saw two bright lights coming their way, where was he going, how did this happen?

_Well I was moving at the_

_speed of sound, head spinning couldn't find my around and…_

_I didn't know that I was going down…yeah-yeah._

The cars collided, the sound of metal crushing, the sound of people screaming.

It didn't seem real…

_Where I've been well it's all a blur_

_What I was looking for I'm not sure…_

_Too late didn't see it coming…yeah-yeah_

"Jackson!! Jackson are you okay?" Lex shouted. He realized that he was upside down, he turned his head, he couldn't tell if his baby and Eric were okay.

_Then I crashed into you, and I went up in _

_Flames, could've been the death of me, and then you breathed your breath in me._

Lex leaned over Jackson, "Oh God…oh God, oh no!!" Jackson was dead, or it seemed, he wasn't breathing.

Lex wiggled the handle to the car door and crawled out, "Help!! Somebody help!" He screamed.

_And then I crashed into you, like a runaway train you will consume me but I can't walk away-yeahhhh…_

The ambulance arrived, the police pulled Nikki out of her car seat and handed her to Lex.

Lex held onto her as if she was going to die, "Oh thank you God, thank you!" He cried.

"He's not breathing, try again!" The paramedic shouted as he ripped open Jackson's shirt.

_Some how I couldn't stop myself…_

_I just wanted to know how it felt_

_Too strong I couldn't hold on, yeah-yeah._

_And I was trying to make some sense, I was crying 'Why did this happen?'_

_Where I'm going there's just no knowing, yeah-yeah…yeaaahh_

"He's gone…I'm sorry." The paramedic said sadly, they wheeled Jackson into the ambulance.

_And then I crashed into you, and I went up in flames-could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me…_

_I crashed into you, like a runaway train you will consume me, but I can't walk away…_

Lex couldn't believe it, his friend was dead… the paramedics pulled out of the highway and headed for the hospital.

Lex saw Melissa pull up into the scene, "Oh my God!" She shouted, recognizing the car, and Lex.

"What happened?!"

_From your face, your eyes, they burned into me, you saved me you gave me just what I need, ohhhh just what I need yeeah…_

_Then I crashed into you, and I went up in flames could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me! And I crashed into you, like a runaway train you will consume me…but I can't walk away!_

_Then I crashed into you…_

_I crashed into you!_

_I crashed into you…like a runaway train you will consume me but I can't walk awayyeeahh…_

(A/N: The song is called Crashed by Chris Daughtry. Hope you all enjoyed, please don't flame me for the sudden accident.)


	17. Chapter 20

Continuation chapter: Savior

Taylor sat on the couch, where was Eric? He'd been gone for four hours and not once has he called.

Was he cheating on her? Finally the phone rang; each ring went through Taylor like a knife.

She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, "Hello?" She answered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Mrs. McGorrill?"

Taylor frowned, this didn't sound good, "Yes, it is…is anything wrong-who's this?"

"This is Dr. Goetz, I'm calling about your husband, it seems that he got into a car accident."

Taylor's heart sank, "Oh my God…is he okay?"

"Well…he's alive, but in a coma…I wish I could tell you more but I have two other families to call about the accident."

_Lex and Jackson, oh God… _Taylor thought. "Is the two other families your calling, I…what happened to my friends Cody Jackson and Alexander Marin?" She said giving their full names.

"Yes, um…well surprisingly Alexander is doing very well; his baby is okay at the least…um…Cody he didn't make it. I'm sorry,"

Taylor dropped the phone, tears formed in her eyes; she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys.

"This is so not happening!"

& Hospital &

Melissa ran into the emergency room, "Where is he?" She said in tears to the lady behind the counter, "Who are you looking for ma'am?"

"Cody…Cody Jackson,"

"Um…ma'am, I'm terribly sorry…but he's passed on." The woman said. Melissa's heart sank, "Oh my God…" She muttered. "He's…_dead?_" "Yes…I'm sorry,"

Melissa put her hand over her mouth to muffle her loud cries, "Are you going to be okay, ma'am?"

Melissa breathed in and out, panicking-she wanted so badly to tell Jackson that she loved him. But it was too late, or was it?

The lady's beeper went off, "Oops, I'll be right back…" She said. She hopped out of her chair and ran down the long hallway.

Melissa wiped her tears and sat down in the waiting room, "I can't believe it…" She mumbled. Melissa stared at the entrance door and saw a thin blonde girl walk up to it, "Taylor?"

The blonde stared at her, "Melissa? Oh my God…did you hear what happened…?" Taylor asked.

Melissa nodded and stood up to greet her friend, "This is horrible! Why did this have to happen?!" Melissa asked. Taylor shook her head, "I don't know…"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Someone called. Melissa turned around, "Me?"

"Yes, we have wonderful…wonderful news. Cody is alive, I don't know how it happened, but his heart rate just went up."

Melissa's mouth dropped, "He's…alive? He's alive!! Oh my God! He's alive, thank you, thank you, thank you Lord!"

NEXT DAY

"So, I got into a big car accident and…died?" Asked Jackson, his doctor nodded. "Your girlfriend stopped by, she was so upset, but when she saw you alive, she had never been happier."

"Melissa?" Jackson guessed. The doctor thought a minute, "She's a short Asian girl,"

"That's her!"

The doctor smiled as he picked up a little flash light, "Can you hold still for a minute,"

He waved the flash light across Jackson's eyes, but then made a face. "Son, you were supposed to follow the light."

Jackson narrowed his eyebrows, "What light?"

"Didn't you see me flash the flash light at your eyes?"

"No, don't you have bandages on my eyes or something? Because I can't see a thing,"

"No, your eyes are open…"

"Wait…does that mean I'm…?" Jackson figured it out, he couldn't see anything. He was blind.

"I'm blind…"

Jackson heard footsteps enter the room, "Jackson!" The voice sounded familiar, "Melissa?" He guessed.

"Oh my God…I'm so happy you're alive…" Melissa said. She bent over and hugged him, "I was so scared, you were dead for almost two hours! It had to have been a miracle for you to come back."

Jackson thought a minute, "Yeah…it was…"

"It was a miracle by God if you ask me," The doctor said. Jackson frowned and looked down, "Melissa…I can't see…"

"What?" Asked Melissa, Jackson nodded. "I'm blind, because of the crash."

Melissa put her hand on his cheek and looked at him, "But that doesn't matter…because, I will always love you, no matter who you are, or what you've done, or if you can't see or hear…I'll always love you."

Jackson smiled, "I love you too…"

Melissa stared into his eyes, a small smile appeared. She felt something comforting inside, something that she hasn't felt in a long time.

So she leaned forward and kissed him, Jackson was shocked, but this was what he wanted for a long time, he kissed Melissa back, but then someone walked into the room. "Melissa…"

(Sorry it took me so long, I can never kill Jackson…but I had to do something dramatic.)


End file.
